


Stuck

by allislaughter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Game(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: the hanged man: suspension, potential, indecision;“I can’t stay here, but I don’t know where to go. I’m stuck.”Deacon shares some of his worries Nick. A one-page comic made for a tumblr prompt request.
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original tumblr post at the following url: https://glitchvault74.tumblr.com/post/617986071484055552/the-hanged-man-suspension-potential-indecision


End file.
